Duo's Walk
by fishhead
Summary: Duo takes a walk. So what? Read to find out. "I'm not good at this."


Duo's walk!

Warnings

What warnings? If there is something you don't like then you'll run into something and if you don'trun into itthen wellwell who cares.

Hello and welcome to today's segment on... Oh! Wait a minute wrong narration, sorry about that. This one's GW not a stupid sop... or is it?... Ok first off disclaimer... standard - know nothing or own anything. I am one of those typical still lives with mama and papa, has no life, few friends, need I go on? I think you already know about all that kind of stuff and if you don't and really want to find out more info on me then just write and ask. well... hmmm... lets see what else is there oh yeah I use the characters how every I please. If you see them assomthingother than what you believ they should bethen you do if you don't then you think like me and don't really focus on it. Now its time for the back ground!

We start some time after both Heero and Wufei work for presenters. There actually out on a mission right now and have been gone for a little over 2 weeks. They were supposed to be home earlier this morning but of course some thing has obviously happened and now its late afternoon and their still not home. Trowa is out helping his sister for the summer in the circus. This leaves poor Quatre to watch over Duo.

--- Now I know some people might ask "Why does Duo need to be watched? Well that's kind of what this story is all about. Getting back on track now ---

"Q-man! Have the guy's contacted you yet?" Quatre could hear his loud friend from across the small safe house. "No! Sorry they haven't called or any thing yet." he said as loud and best he could.

-- -- Awww... its cute to see Quatre all red in the face even if it is only Because he's trying to call loudly down the hall. -- --

There was some more silence and Quatre was hopping beyond all hope that Duo wasn't too bored. He began writing again only to be interrupted with Duo 's loud voice once again. "Hay Q! I'm goanna go for a little walk." he jumped "What?." duo's laughter could be herd "don't worry you wont even see me leave the yard and if your that worried then you can watch me walk in circles below your window. -K-?" Quatre sat down slowly while recompiling his papers. "I suppose that would be alright." he heard the door close and in a few minutes duo appeared just below of the widow. He waved while giving his trade mark grin then proceeded to circle the yard while whistling to him-self. Quatre relaxed and sat there amused watching the fool circle and play a little in the yard. After some time Duo stopped waved again and then disappeared towards the door. The door was heard opening and Quatre was greeted by his friend saying "Hay I'm all done with my walk now." He was still quite relaxed and began his paper work yet again only to hear Duo yell up just what he dreaded the most. "I'm bored! And headed out." at this he jumped again but before he could do or say anything he heard Duo's voice again. "Don't bother running down, calling sally, or trying any other means of stopping me because by this time I am already long gone. Sorry Q but I had to out smart you or I would be stuck here bored out of my mind and wishing to be else where for the rest of the night. This is a timed recording, if you haven't figured it out yet, and so was the me that you watched circle the yard for the past twenty or so minutes. Some advice... maybe you should listen to Wu more and keep me under constant tough surveillance. Trust me he knows what he's talking about. Oh well... ill tell you that the door was on a timer too. In the time it took you to collect your self and turn around to watch me the real me had already fled. Sorry again but have a good evening and I suggest you don't watch the news I don't plan on doing any thing but you never really know with me. I will try my best though not to cause any trouble. And not to mention the news always seems to blow things way out of proportion." then came the silence. Quatre was stunned he sat there for a few minutes then went into a massive panic. It didn't take long till he was in the other room with the news on and making phone calls.

----&----

Duo was finally free! It had taken quite along time and a large struggle of keeping himself in check enough to fool Quatre. He really did feel bad for leaving him like that but he was so bored and just had to leave. Quatre wasn't like Heero or Wu. Heero was fun to mess with and try to undo most of Dr. J

s training. Where as Wu was a blast to drive literally nuts, runaround with, spar, and almost any thing else he could think of. For the first couple of hours he was free duo ran around going to malls, arcades, and book stores even. He really didn't want to get Quatre in trouble but he couldn't help it he was bored and had to get out.

----&----

Heero and Wufei arrived flying down the drive like bats out of hell. They pulled up and raced out of the car only to stop and take notice of the windows. All the lights were out and the TV was obviously running "It sounds like some action movie." Wu whispered. They both relaxed and calmly walked back to the car gathered there things then headed in the house.

As the walked Heero made the firm matter of fact comment "Something's wrong" in his o so perfect stoic way. Wu just looked at him and nodded. They stopped at the door and waited a few minutes longer listening to the muted sounds of the TV through the walls. Wu looked at Heero and reached for the door nervously saying "it must be really good." Heero purposely made more noise then usual as he entered only to be met by Quatre's worried voice yelling "Duo! Duo pleas tell me that's you!" A few moments latter they were met by the hysterical blond squeezing the little couch pillow as if there was no tomorrow. They could now tell that the TV was playing the news and not some massively violent action movie that duo loves so much.

Heero gritted his teeth and Wu let out a strange agitated sound as they watched their little friend. "Duo tricked me and left some time in the after noon. I'm sorry I know I should have kept a better eye on him but I just had so much work to do and he was being so good." Heero interrupted with the direct question of "what has he done?" Quatre started twisting one corner of his pillow. "I had the new on the moment I found out he was gone. It was quiet till about 1/2 an hour ago then it's just been one thing after another. Every thing from road signs being switched, old warehouses being blown shy high, to plain crashes, shuttle miscalculations, and massive confusing riots. I'm kind of great full that we only have an old white and black TV in this house I think I might actually be sick if I saw all the footage in color. I only caught glimpses of him occasionally appearing on seen and then vanishing again." by the time Quatre was finished talking he had crumpled into a heap on the floor sobbing into his little pillow. He tried to give a theory on how they might be able to find him but that fell apart as even he noticed how oddly randomly the attacks have been. "That's not right he all way's leaves at least a trail and uses some sort of out there pattern so we can find him. He hates to be alone for very long at all." Heero calmly said trying to help Quatre up from the floor. "That's right he dose do some thing to let us know. Even if its goanna take a couple of days to decipher, still there is something." Wu whispered while looking down at his travel bag.

----&----

Duo was walking out of a random book store as it was closing and really couldn't think of much else to do. He could go to a club but he didn't know which clubs would be any good or where they're located not to mention he hated being by himself. This smaller suburb city really didn't seem to have much to do in it. While he walked he came across a can to kick down the street while wandering aimlessly. After a while some one else joined him. Though like usual at first duo didn't really notice but after a while it finally sunk in he looked up at his fellow can kicker and smiled. The man was tall with red hair and green eyes. He had on very expensive looking clubbing cloths, a yellow head band with sunglasses placed on over it. The man smiled back and greeted him speaking with a thick German accent. "hi." and of course Duo wasn't going to give up the opportunity to make a new friend especial a German one.

- Seriously if he puts up with Hildy then he really has to have a fetish to give him a decant reason.-

They spent the rest of the night club hopping and playing around. Duo arrived home the next morning sneaking in through the kitchen window. He usually snuck in through his bed room window but the kitchen one was the closest and open. Once in he could hear the TV going quietly it seemed to be the news. He peeked in from around the corner and noticed that not only all of the pilots now occupied the living room but also Sally, Unn and many others as well. Curiosity getting the better of him he had to ask. "Hay guys? What's up? You now it only about 6 in the morning girls aren't allowed in or another 30 minutes." every one had turned and the look in there eyes sent fear through him. "What ever it is I didn't do it!" he yelled while attempting to run from the room he wasn't lucky enough to get away. First he was tackled by Heero then tied and gagged by Wu and Trowa while every one else seemed to have the urge to yell at him. This didn't really help him much he was tied and had a headache from all the alcohol. He could see this was going to be a bad morning and after suck a good night. sniffle...sniffle

All finished! If any one wishes to make a guess as to what all was going on then pleas feel free but of course I don't really expect any one to read my writing let alone comment on it so hey its all up to you. Oh and not only that but if some one guesses who duo's new friend is then I'll do something for them. That is if they want me to do something simple like draw them a picture or something.


End file.
